walkthroughsfandomcom-20200215-history
'89 Dennō Kyūsei Uranai
|genre=Simulation |systems=Famicom }} is a fortune telling game developed by Jinguukan Polaris and published by Micronics on December 10, 1988 for the Famicom. It provides players with horoscopes and other information. '89 Dennou Kyuusei Uranai is one of those horoscope sims that used to be very popular in Japan in the early days of home consoles. They still exist today, but they tend to be extended to more interactive dating sims rather than just walls of text to read. This game being released in December 1988 and namely so, it was designed to predict your fortune for the upcoming year 1989. This makes attempting to play it already kind of useless once the year had passed. Therefore one can only look back at what the computer predicted for you back in 1989. Getting started * : Begin the game * : Change options * : Make selection * : Go back to previous screen First you are asked to insert your details. The year can only be 19XX, so if you were born in the year 2000 or later, you can forget about playing this already. Next up is month and day. When all is entered, select the male or female icons to finish up, and press . The main menu has five different categories. The first two have several more sub-catogories to choose from. 一代運 Life Fortune * 星の意味 Star Meaning in general, alignments and so on. * 性格 Personality. Are you shy, proud or artistic? Are you a dreamer or a realist? Reveal what it means to you in terms of your personality. * 健康と体質 Health Constitution. Know the periods of your disease and illness. Know whether you'll recover from illness or not? * 適業 適職 Occupation. Your career path horoscope will also show you the current influences affecting your career and the way in which you express yourself. * 全体的な運勢 Overall Luck. Is there luck all around you? * 財運 Wealth Fortune. Read: money. Tells you much about your attitudes toward money—how you spend and save, as well as how you are likely to earn it. * 異性 愛情運 Opposite Sex, Love Luck. Speaks for itself, feel instant attraction to the opposite sex, subject to the influence of the opposite sex. Luck with scoring and keeping a steady relationship. * 幸運への指針 Luck guidelines. Keep your luck steady with these guidelines. * 有名人 Celebrity. If rich is not enough for you, maybe you will strike it famous. 年間運 Annual Fortune There are four sub-options for the annual fortune. * 年運 tells you about the yearly fortune, 1989 in this case. * 対人 愛情 Personal Love. What affects you most in your personal life, especially love situations is explained here. * 健康 Health. If you are looking into trouble ahead or will have a healthy year. * 財運 事業運 Wealth and Career. Everything money, job and career is discussed on the final annual topic. 月間運 Monthly Fortune Select a month from 1 through 12 to read about your monthly fortune. This is based on the year 1989 like the other fortunes. In Japanese, the character for month is also used to express the name of the month. For example "1 Month" would be January. Quite simple. 日運 Daily Fortune You can only get the fortune from the year 1989 when the game was released. Pretty useless now. Input the rest of the month and day to be given your fortune. 男女相性 Male-Female Compatibility Enter the second persons' date of birth to get a compatibility meter. If you select the same sex as yourself then you crash the game, but you still get some interesting messages. Check this out at least once to see. Category:Jinguukan Polaris Category:Micronics Category:NES Category:Single player Category:Simulation